1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a robot for surgical operation which is utilized in a surgical operation which is conducted under a microscope such as a surgical operation for transplantation of a cornea and a trepan positioning apparatus for the robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when a surgical operation for transplantation of a cornea or the like is to be conducted, at first a cornea of a patient must be excised. Such an operation must be conducted using a microscope because an object for excision is very small, and where such a surgical operation is conducted by a surgeon, considerable skill is required.
Thus, it may be recommended to use a robot as an available means. In such a case, however, an excising device for excising a cornea and a driving source for driving the excising device will be located on an axis, and accordingly a problem occurs that a part to be excised cannot actually be excised while using a microscope.
Further, since such a robot has a structure of a cantilever secured to a floor, a play may readily appear between a bed on which a patient lines and the robot. Accordingly, the robot is unsuitable for an operation which requires accurate positioning.